


【Translation】多愁善感

by sixdrops



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixdrops/pseuds/sixdrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor将Loki作为他的囚犯带回了阿斯加德，并且成为了缝起他非亲弟弟的嘴巴的行刑者。</p><p>警告：缝嘴邢罚有，虐，但是不算很血腥（其实这真的是篇治愈文！！）</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Translation】多愁善感

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sentiment](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/45106) by Canute. 



  他想这样反而比较好。  
  
     束缚着他唇齿的冰冷口枷如同慰藉。在他所度过的千百年中，说谎—— _ **欺骗以及蛊惑人心**_ ——已化作本能，确保他能从任何情况中毫发无损地挣脱，身心皆如是。  
  
     无人曾留心那藏于他诡计与手段之后的偏执——他是如何敦促自身不断前行，不曾停步，因为他不是Thor，不是家中的黄金之子，他并非不想像Thor一样，可他从未被人所钟爱。  
     他从来，也永远不会成为那样的存在，因此Loki选择愚弄他人。他清楚知晓，对于许多人而言，将他推下神台即是无上愉悦之事。  
  
     他总是， _ **总是**_ ，须得这样告诉自己。  
  
     因此当他的非亲兄长质询他，“为什么？”，Loki庆幸口枷使他不能言语。这是最后的裁决，终局的跫音在他脑中响起，告知他对此已无能为力。有史以来的第一次，他不必（亦不想）再吐露一词。  
  
     Thor看着他，蔚蓝色的眼睛满是疑问、不解与恳求，让他难以移开目光。长辈们已经离开，他们单独呆在大殿之中。雷神径直向他伸出手，Loki却唯恐他会将口枷摘下，转过头避开了。  
  
      ** _就让我耽于沉默。_**  
  
     谎言之神已疲于诳语。

  
……

  
  
  
      他忆起他们曾一同坐在Thor的寝宫中，臂弯里堆满被禁止在睡前食用的糖果和甜点。Thor，届时有着年轻而明亮的双眸，透过满嘴的甜腻糕点发表言论：“这很值得，对吧？”  
  
     而Loki向金发碧眼的兄长翻了个白眼，一本正经地回应到：“父王绝对会抓到我们的。”  
  
     “这又不是第一次了。”  
  
     “没错，这也不会是我第一次从父王的责罚里救下你的命。”  
  
     “吾予汝之信任，岂非最上褒扬？”  
  
     “按你的说法，我似乎该以此为荣。”Loki的语气干巴巴的，但Thor只是朗声大笑起来，用手肘轻撞弟弟的身侧。  
  
      

（而多年之后，雷神的信任将成为拉回他理智的，最后一根弦。）

……

  
  
     “我猜，这就是我该呆的地方？”Loki阴沉地说道，翡翠般的眼睛挑剔地审度着他非亲兄长的寝宫。“简直怀念得令人作呕。”谎言不断从他的口中倾泄而出。他真希望Thor没有卸除他的口枷。“哦，我还记得那段时间，每当我被梦魇惊扰，便会在夜里跑进来，然后溜到你的床上——”  
  
     “Loki。”Thor的声音充满疲惫，但语意坚决。“拜托，弟弟。”  
  
     “ ** _我们不是兄弟。_** ”Loki嘶声驳斥，那苦涩的真相在他的言语中回响——并非由于他不是真正的奥丁之子，而是因为兄弟不会互相伤害，兄弟不该彼此怨恨，并且兄弟不应两相欺瞒。空气中弥漫着沉重的责难，但如今Loki不确定它应归咎于谁。  
  
     Thor握住了他的手，Loki想要挣脱出来，却无奈雷神的桎梏甚至比他手腕上的镣铐还要牢固。“Loki，”他的兄长开了口，可Loki已无心再听；他缩短了他们之间的距离，将他（冰冷的）唇瓣覆在了Thor之上。这次换成对方退开来，惊异溢于言表。Loki仰头大笑起来。  
  
     他启唇，尽己所能将毒液沾满了他的言辞，使它们犀利尖锐而又绝望：“无言以对了， ** _哥哥_** ？”  
  
     他原本料想Thor会说些什么，但他只是握紧了他的手，深深地呼气，吸气——反复了好几遍——然后便转身离开了房间。  
  
在他身后，一本书狠狠砸上房门。  
  
     _ **你发过誓。**_

 __ **  
**  
……

  
  
  
     ** _“交出宇宙魔方，然后回家！”_  
  
**      家？  
  
     我没有家，Thor。  
  
     （再也没有了。）

  
  
……

  
  
     雷神的手很稳。他的指尖没有丝毫的颤抖。当他沉稳地将针置于那柔软的双唇旁边，他的表情亦纹丝未动。  
  
     “你那么渴望让我闭嘴不再说谎么——”Loki开了口，并且滔滔不绝。  
  
     疼痛欲死的几分钟之后，当丑陋错综的丝线最终束紧他的双唇，他直直地看进他兄长蔚色的眼眸中，持续地沉默着——你 ** _再也不愿去等候我给的真相了，是么？  
_**

  
……

  
  
  
     “不。”他想他听到了他非亲兄长的低语。  
  
     而很快他会又一次地意识到，他过去高估了自己在Thor心中的重要性。  
  
  
                                                                       ……  
  
  
     他想要英灵殿所驭之地能量尽失并归于沉寂。  
  
     在步出花园的半道上，他遇到了Thor。雷神好似熟视无睹一般与他擦肩而过。一阵疼痛席卷了Loki的胸腔，这太过陌生的感觉令他不由将一只手久久覆于自己跳动的心脏之上。  
  
     有那么一瞬，他感到了背叛。  
  
     Loki回身继续向前走。室外的强光令他微眯起眼，把目光移至地面，犹如将他布满血痂的双唇隐藏于过分晴明的天空之下。

  
……

  
  
  
    “我不能和你一起去吗？”Loki请求道，向他的哥哥投去一个充满希望的眼神。“过去的几个星期里我一直在练习。”  
  
     Thor将一只手搭上他瘦削的肩膀。“魔法不足以在战斗中保护你，Loki，”他耐心地解释着，然而他的眼神却传递了另外一种隐藏的情绪——沾沾自喜？  
  
     “你觉得我没有能力照顾好我自己吗？”鸦色头发的少年目光闪烁地诘问道，“再说了，你发过誓说你会永远保护我的。”  
  
     “我想是的，”Thor停顿了一下，但尽管如此还是径直前行，加入早已为战斗而集结的战士们中去了。  
  
     而Loki倚着柱子，远远看着他的哥哥理鞍备马，然后整军出发。

  
  
……

  
  
  
     他想知道Thor是否记得他又做了同样的事。  
  
     在Thor领他去往囚室的时候，他曾一度拦下他。Loki松开他的手腕后，张开嘴想要说话。然而他忘记了他被封印的唇瓣，直至疼痛在他的颚间焚烧，他感到温暖的鲜血顺着他的面颊滴落，才后知后觉自己已不能言语。  
  
     然而让他意识到这点的并非疼痛，而是Thor眼中霎时升腾起的关心。那让他窥到了那个在日渐消失的、年少的，轻慢的，自大的（忠诚的，心系于他的，守护着他的）与他一同长大的Thor的一缕残片。  
  
     而自他心中的愤恨和憎恶开始溃烂以来的第一次，Loki感到了后悔。他设想着本来可能的一切。他想着，如果，会怎样？  
  
     眼泪毫无预警地落下，他试着控制自己，试着不要牵动到唇上的缝线，但却无法自制地颤抖着双肩。然后，缓慢地，他感到Thor抬起手臂环抱住他，将他战栗的身躯拥入一副伟岸的胸膛，用药棉为他拭去血液。  
  
     Loki在Thor的怀抱里哭出声响。

  
  
……

  
  
  
     Thor消失了。  
  
  
                                                                       ……  
  
     过了好几天。又或者是好几个星期——Loki不太确定。他坐在他非亲兄长的卧室门前，不管他的母亲怎样恳求或是守卫们如何哄骗他都一动不动。  
  
     他不吃，不喝，双手紧紧环抱着膝弯，将脸埋入膝盖里，满身尽是脆弱的意味。最终他们只好随他去了。他想（ ** _希望着_** ）他可能会这样死去。  
  
     直到第八天。  
  
     一片漆黑的门厅里，一只手覆上了他的肩膀，随后另一只托起了他的脸颊。虚弱疲惫的Loki没有挣扎，也没有睁开双目。他拒绝做出任何反应，直到刀刃的尖端抵住他的唇角。  
  
     于是他睁开眼睛，在这稠密的黑暗里，他仍可看见，那隐约的蔚蓝与金芒。  
  
     而当丝线被剪断——他重新得到了说话的权利，但那未愈的伤口并未消失——他嘶哑地开口，“Thor？”  
  
     他听到剪刀掷地发出的声响，随后一只手抚上他的脸颊，拇指触摸他血迹残留的唇角，温柔地，细致地，包含爱意地。Thor低声耳语，仿若这是一个除他们俩外无人能知的、盛大的秘密，“我发过誓。”  
  
     Loki任凭Thor用手臂穿过他的肩背和膝弯，小心翼翼地将他从冰冷的地面上抱起来。“为什么？”他忍着疼痛沙哑地出声。  
  
     但数夜未眠使得他的头脑实在过于虚弱而紊乱了，他还未听到回答便陷入了沉眠。在他的意识完全飘远之前，他感到自己被放在了床上，有谁的手指偷偷地梳理过他的头发——然后一个吻落在了他的前额。  
  
     这举动里所隐藏的忐忑没能完全瞒过他，Loki知道天亮以后，他们会好好谈谈——对于很多件事。  
  
     但此时梦乡在召唤他，而他愉快地选择听宣，在环绕他的臂弯之中坠入那微醺的雾霭与安宁的沉梦中去了。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇翻到中途的时候由于硬盘坏掉所以重练了一次，非常想死OTZ不过终究还是想要对得起给我授权的Canute姑娘所以最终完成了它。  
> 我看过很多篇写Loki跟Thor回到阿斯加德后的文，这是我最喜欢的一个短篇。Canute虽然是外国姑娘，可是看起来却深谙中国的留白之道，通篇对锤哥的正面描写非常少，却能从Loki的回忆以及他的心路里给大家呈现出一个很立体的形象。文章里留给读者自己想象补完的空间很大，却没有空洞和不完整感。  
> 翻译过程中有两个地方比较苦手，最后的处理我自己还是很不满意，要向大家道歉。一个是“而很快他会又一次地意识到，他过去高估了自己在Thor心中的重要性”，原句是“But then again, he's overestimated him before.”我思考了很久，最终选择了这样意译，如果有姑娘有更好的翻译，欢迎给我提意见。另一个是“在Thor领他去往囚室的时候，他曾一度拦下他。”，这句话里的“囚室”作者其实使用的是chamber一词，这个词是有双关意义的，它兼有“卧室”和“囚室”两个含义，我思来想去也没能想出个办法能在翻译中表达出来OTZ。  
> 作者真的挺喜欢双重含义的。我想特别指出两个细节，都是把泪点低的译者虐哭了的部分T T一个是Loki在被缝嘴前向哥哥喊了一句“你真的这么渴望让我闭嘴不再说谎吗（Are you so eager to silence me from my lies）”，同时他心里想的问句是“你再也不愿意去等候我给的真相了吗（that you would not care to wait for my truths）”，而这句紧接下来哥哥答的“不（No）"实际上是针对他说出口的那个问题（也就是说哥哥实际上是不想让Loki遭受这么残忍的刑罚的），却让Loki及读者有一种Thor是在对Loki心里那个问句说不的错觉。  
> 另一个细节是“Thor消失了”。个人理解这个消失既是指Thor不再在Loki面前出现，同时也是指Loki认为的那个在年少时对自己百般呵护的Thor的消失（可以参看一下上文Loki对Thor的形容词）。因此他认为已经被哥哥完全地抛弃，并且可以说他此时将自己视为了扼杀以前的那个Thor的罪魁祸首，Loki才会表现得那么绝望。  
> 表面上一直是Thor在追着Loki跑，实际上Thor才是Loki的支柱。他们两个人相辅相成，缺一不可。这就是我对这两兄弟的理解。  
> 至于Thor消失了这么多天，是不是跑去跟Odin渣爹求情了，还是去整理自己的情感了，大家可以自行发挥w  
> 再次感谢看文的各位w～


End file.
